


My Best Friend (Frerard)

by scrub



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eating Disorders, F/M, High School, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub/pseuds/scrub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(TW FOR VIOLENCE, EATING DISORDERS, MENTAL ILLNESSES AND SUICIDE)</p><p>A 16 year old teenager named Gerard moved towns with his family to start a new life, away from all the bad stuff that happened to him. In the first day of school he meets Frank and his friends and all get a long well to the point they would always hangout together even though some of them were from different classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend (Frerard)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to follow their real age, this is basically my ''world'', just imagine the whole MCR crew and I'll give you the details. (this was originally posted on wattpad)

Gerard's P.O.V

______________________________

To be honest, I don't feel nothing anymore. I don't know why we moved. I was perfectly fine in the other town. I didn't need to move to ''make progress'' on my ''mental health'', I AM PERFECTLY FINE! Yeah kids made fun of me, threaten me, kicked and punched me and I would let them because I was a weak bastard that deserved all of that.

My brother Mikey says I need help and this was for the best but I don't know. He says it wasn't normal for me to think of the situation like that. Since the school noticed those kids making me their personal freak show and called my parents, they changed. Mom, dad, Mikey... Even gradma Helena... They look so worried all of the sudden...

We're moving near gradma. It's a nice place. It has a lot of trees, ''big'' houses, like the ones you see in the Halloween movies. Speaking of Halloween, I can't wait for it. I love Halloween, especially trick or treat. Me and Mikey would go to the mean kids house, with costumes that covered our faces and bodies and made us unrecognizable and their parents almost never gave us candy so we would trick them to the point we could hear their parents screaming to the street. Ha ha ha. What can I say, I'm a bastard myself. I can be 16 now but I never want to change that thing in me. I like to have revenge even though I'm weak in strength but I would have the most wonderful revenge with paper and pen. For example, this guy called Derrick was dating this girl called Lona and he would never give attention to her unless it was for a makeout session or to touch her butt or boobs. Lona was the kind of girl that never accepted shit from anyone, like if someone would call her a name she didn't like, for example, dumb (because to be honest, she was a bit dumb) she would slap the shit out of them. So I thought why not make flyers saying ''Lona is easy and greasy'' with Derricks writing and put them all over school? Yeah Lona would be sad but she would destroy him. Getting Derricks handwriting wasn't hard, in art class he was my partner and the first exercise was to copy each other signature and we had to keep the paper so I still have Derricks signature and being his partner for over a year made me memorize his hand writing so this was an easy step. Then I just had to go to Lona's profile on facebook, get a picture that made her look easy or slutty and make it into a flyer. It was a success. The next day of school I could hear Lona screaming and asking everyone where Derrick was and when she found him, it was war. I watched everything. She was punching, slapping, kicking him until the director saw it and put them both in detention. Derrick never found out it was me and I feel sorry for doing this to Lona but Derrick was a dick to her. I caught him cheating on Lona with her bestfriend. She looked at me and I don't know if she knows that I was the on that put on those flyers. She always looked at me strangely. I never liked her anyway.

My dad was talking to us while I was daydreaming with the flyer incident (which I never told them nor Mikey) and he calls out my name out of the sudden

''so, Gee, what do you think of the town so far? I know this is a big trip but we're almost there''

''It's okay I guess...''

''You'll love the new school, Mikey is already excited for it!'' He decides to finish there

''ha ha... yeah...'' Mikey's tone showed that he wasn't excited at all, he was more scared.

Nobody hurts my little brother in my watch. I would resort to violence on that. Now that I'm thinking, Mikey is doing the same thing with me... He agreed moving and lied saying that I wanted too because maybe he wanted to protect me? Maybe I'll ask him that later.

After fucking 4 hours of travelling in a car with horrible songs in the radio, we finally arrived to the house. To be honest, it looked nice. Maybe but just maybe I'll enjoy this new change in my life. I don't really like changes. It had a nice garden too. It had two trees. One of them was really tall and I bet it will look really spooky in winter. It's going to be cool to draw it by that time.

While I was admiring the garden I could hear my mom calling me to go in the house. I guess it's time to choose the rooms. To be honest I don't really care. Just give me a bad and I'll sleep in it. The house was a bit big but not that big. It had four room, a basement, a kitchen, dinning room, living room, bathrooms etc etc, a normal house. It also has two floors, the main and the first. I went to the first floor to choose my room and there was this one that was in front of the big tree so it would be cool to watch it in winter, when it snowed. I stared at the tree for a little while.

''Hey Gee''

I looked back and saw Mikey. He was leaning on the wall, looking more chill than ever.

''Hey Mikey... so what do you think of the new house?'' I said trying to break the ice.

''I think it's nice. I also think you'll like it. You look like you've already made ''bonds'' with the outdoors'' He finished that with a little giggle.

''Ha ha yeah... Can I ask you a question?''

''Of course. What is it?''

''Why did you lied to mom and dad about my opinion on moving? We were fi...''

''Shut up, we were not. You were being bullied and you became ill because of it. This is for your good Gerard. Please accept this... This is for your own good. And besides the new school doesn't seem that bad at all... We just have uniforms...''

''Oh fuck me...''

Are you fucking serious, uniforms? Where are we? In an English private school? And I didn't expect that behavior from Mikey... Guess I was right... He just wanted to protect me.

''Well at least they can't call you an emo faggot because of your clothes... And your clothes were fine anyway'' He said trowing himself in the bed.

''I just hope this emo faggot thing can end... People are idiots sometimes''

I sat down in the bed next to him after that. We were silent for a few minutes.

Our silence was ruined by our mom who entered our room WITHOUT FUCKING KNOCKING AND I HATE THAT!

Okay, I exaggerated. But I hate when people do that. It sometimes scared the living shit out of me.

''sweethearts, dinner will be served in half hour and we're having visitors!''

''From who?'' Mikey said, siting in the bed now, looking worried

''From our neighbors, the Toro's. They're really nice. They helped me and your father move some things in the living room and guess what?''

''What?'' me and Mikey asked.

Our mom, looking annoyed said ''You guys are supposed to guess... But oh well ugh... They have a son about Gerard's age and he is the same school and both of you! How good is that? You can meet him and make friends already!''

I looked at Mikey and our eyes locked almost automatically. We are both socially awkward and if this Toro son doesn't like us? It would be hell for us...

Our mom left and me and Mikey were really worried...

''What if he doesn't like us? What if he's like the other from the old school?'' I said to Mikey

''Calm down. Be positive. I bet he is nice... I hope he is...''

''Oh God please help us'' I said, falling in the bed, grunting.

Mikey did the same. We stared at the ceiling for a long time.


End file.
